Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to rail building systems, and more particularly, to a continuous serpentine concrete beamway forming system and a method for creating a hollow continuous serpentine concrete beamway suitable for high-speed monorail traffic and other transit profiles, including, without limitation, transit guideways, bike paths, sidewalks, and architectural features.
Existing methods for creating concrete beamways suitable for monorail type transit, involve precasting the beamways offsite, then transporting the completed beamways to the installation site. Heavy equipment is required to set the beamways in place. This process is expensive and time-consuming. The beamways created in this fashion contain irregularities in the surfaces of the beamways, as well as the potential for misalignment in the joints between the beamway sections.
Existing methods for casting concrete beamways do not use a contiguous form nor is there a reference datum cast into the beamways to be used for dressing the running surfaces.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to create precision rail segments and to be able to align the rail segments with the highest precision contemporaneously with creating the rail segments in order to quickly and efficiently build an overall rail system.